


One More Crazy Conversation

by sabershadowkat



Series: The Asparagus Chronicles [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkward Conversations, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was one conversation he didn't want to have, though it was ridiculous to think they could get any farther without it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Crazy Conversation

 

Sanji stared at Zoro.  Zoro stared at Sanji. The bed loomed between them.

They'd been dancing around this point for ages. All the groping and fumbling around in dark corners on the Sunny had been building toward this. Sanji had known that, had wanted it, and now that he was faced with it, it terrified the hell out of him.   

A candle flickered in its holder on the bedside table. The inn room they'd gotten gave them time and privacy, something they didn't really have on the ship. The shutters were closed on the windows. Shadows danced on the white stucco walls. The bed was large, soft, and inviting. It was as good as they were going to get and all that was left to do was to use it. 

Sanji wanted to flee.  Zoro wasn't looking that confident, either. He rubbed the back of his neck, his three earrings chiming with the movement. "Want to get a drink?" he asked. 

"Hell, yes," Sanji said. 

It would have been comical, the speed at which they left the inn, if Sanji hadn't been so relieved. 

The nearby tavern was rowdy, clapping and stomping spilling along with the music out onto the cobbled street. Showgirls flicked their skirts on stage. Sanji's eyes filled with hearts as Zoro yanked Sanji along by the collar, wending through the packed tables to the bar. Pirates and townsfolk intermingled with raucous laughter and beer sloshing over mug rims. Zoro forced Sanji down onto a creaky stool and crowded in behind him, effectively blocking his view of the beautiful ladies. 

Sanji elbowed Zoro in the stomach. Zoro didn't seem to notice.  He signaled the bartender and two mugs of ale appeared in front of them. 

"Move, you oaf," Sanji said, straining to see around Zoro. 

Zoro's lips brushed the curve of Sanji's ear, his chest pressing to Sanji's back, as he reached for a mug.  "No," he said. The simple word did more to Sanji's libido than the dancing girls. 

Sanji grabbed his ale and chugged it. Zoro's soft chuckle vibrated through Sanji. Sanji signaled for another round. 

For once, money wasn't an issue. Nami had been strangely generous with the Beli when they'd docked in Port Charul. "Here. Take this.  Use it. Enjoy yourself," Nami had told Sanji, shoving the money into his hands. Sanji had sworn he'd heard her mutter, "Before I kill you both," as he'd left the ship, but he was probably wrong. 

Zoro laid his hand briefly on Sanji's side, scattering any thoughts of Nami. Sanji drank the replacement ale that had been put in front of him. Anticipation was starting to build with the fortification of alcohol. Sanji didn't want to get drunk, though, because he wanted to remember what they were going to do. And that fact got him another mug pretty quickly. He wasn't a heavyweight, like Zoro, and it wouldn't be long before he was loose and hungry for it. 

Sanji glanced back at Zoro, wondering if Zoro would feel the same without drinking a sea full of ale.  Zoro's black eyes smoldered over the rim of the mug tilted to his lips. Heat seared through Sanji with the look. He threw money on the bar. "Let's go." 

Zoro chugged the rest of his ale, thunked the mug on the bar, and led the way out of the tavern.  It was a race to see who could get back to the inn first. Sanji's long legs had him inside the door to their rented room a fraction of a second before Zoro shoved him against the wall and plunged his mouth over Sanji's. 

Sanji gripped at Zoro's short hair, desire overriding finesse. Zoro kissed like he did everything: with an intensity that bordered on obsession. Sanji knew a lesser man would buckle under Zoro's fervor, but Sanji wasn't one and he met Zoro with equal passion. Sanji's suit coat bunched between his back and the rough stucco. He wrapped a thigh around Zoro's hip, pulling Zoro closer.  Sanji could feel the heated length of Zoro's cock pressing against Sanji's crotch and it made Sanji want more. 

It was always like this between them - hot and crazy and tinged with emotion. Sanji sometimes wondered how he ever thought being with Zoro might not be what he wanted. Any lingering doubts had been swept overboard the first time Zoro had cornered Sanji and kissed the kick out of him. Sanji had desired nothing but Zoro ever since. 

Zoro pawed as Sanji's blue shirt, seeking skin. Sanji's fingers rucked up the back of Zoro's own shirt and the kiss broke as he pulled it over Zoro's head. Inches from Sanji, unbanked desire heated Zoro's gaze. Zoro's lips were swollen from kissing and a flush of arousal colored his cheeks. Sanji was the cause of all of it, and it made Sanji want Zoro even more. 

It took very little to get from the wall to the bed. The springs squeaked as they tumbled upon it. Sanji's shoes hit the closed door. His jacket and shirt joined Zoro's shirt on the floor. Zoro's bare chest pressed hotly against Sanji's as he pushed Sanji into the bed. Sanji claimed Zoro's seeking lips once more, clutching Zoro to him. He thrust up against Zoro's grinding hips, craving friction. It was going to be over before it even started if they kept up this pace. 

"Stop.  Off," Sanji mumbled against Zoro's lips, pushing at Zoro's bare shoulders. 

Zoro raised his head and looked stupidly down at Sanji. "What?" he said, confused. 

"Take off your pants, numbnuts," Sanji said, trying to get at his own belt. 

Realization dawned on Zoro's face and he scrambled so fast to comply that he fell off the bed.  Sanji laughed. Zoro's hand came into view and flicked him off. The tightly wound desire eased a bit, enabling Sanji to retrieve the oil he'd brought from his pocket and divest himself of his remaining clothing. It would be the first time they were fully naked together with sex on the table, and Sanji's heart beat loudly in his chest. He itched for a smoke, but instead propped himself on his side and watched Zoro struggle with one of his boots. Zoro was eyeing the swords propped against the bedside table, as if he were about to use one on his ankle, when his foot popped free. 

"Zoro," Sanji said, fighting against the soft feeling tickling his chest. "Hurry the fuck up." 

The retort on Zoro's lips died when he looked at Sanji. Sanji felt the heat of Zoro's gaze as it raked down his nude body and stopped at his crotch. Sanji's hard cock twitched. 

Sanji was surprised Zoro's trousers didn't rip in the scramble to get them off. Sanji's laugh was cut off by Zoro's lips covering his own, and it turned into a moan of pleasure when Zoro pressed fully, nakedly against him. Zoro was large and hot and all man, and Sanji wanted to be nowhere else. He rubbed against Zoro, their cocks pressed together skin-to-skin. 

Zoro broke the kiss and peered at Sanji with lust-laden eyes. "Do you want to do me, or can I do you?" he asked. 

Sanji's desire became threaded with discomfort. This was one conversation he didn't want to have, though it was ridiculous to think they could get any farther without it. Zoro wasn't a woman, primed with the proper petting. And it couldn't just happen like all the other ways they'd gotten each other off in various places on the ship.  

"Which to you want?" Sanji said. 

"I like both," Zoro said with a shrug of a shoulder, reminding Sanji that Zoro wasn't new to this. Sanji felt a flare of jealousy that he squashed immediately. Zoro suddenly chuckled, as if he knew what Sanji was thinking. Sanji kicked him in the head. 

"Ow! What was that for?" Zoro rubbed the back of his head. "Damned flexible cook." 

"Shut up," Sanji said, and he really, really wanted a cigarette. And to get off. His cock was throbbing against Zoro's.

 Zoro looked at him again, this time with that stripping gaze that saw right through everything. A smile slowly spread across Zoro's face, full of warmth and affection. It made Sanji squirm uncomfortably, knowing it was directed solely at him. Zoro dipped his head and brushed his nose against Sanji's in a Drum Island kiss. It was stupid, and intimate, and Sanji's heart fluttered wildly. 

"Stupid marimo," he muttered. 

"Yeah," Zoro agreed softly, and kissed him. 

The fire had dampened, but the desire was still smoldering between them. Sanji twined his arms around Zoro's neck, pressing up against him.  Zoro's rough palm skimmed along Sanji's side, curved behind his ass, and brought them tighter together. The grumble of pleasure on Zoro's lips as he kissed Sanji made Sanji want to start rubbing again. 

Zoro prevented that from happening by moving completely away from Sanji, much to Sanji's displeasure.   "What are you doing?" he complained, which earned him an arched brow of amusement. Sanji halted his kick when Zoro picked up the bottle of oil on the bed, pulled the cork with his teeth, and drizzled a bunch on Sanji's cock. The oil was cool and made Sanji's cock jump. 

Zoro put the cork and bottle on the bedside table before engulfing Sanji's cock with his large hand.  Sanji stifled a moan of pleasure as the oil slicked Zoro's strokes. He loved the feel of Zoro's hand on his cock. It was almost as good as Zoro's mouth. Almost. 

Zoro stopped too soon, but Sanji's protest died on his lips when Zoro straddled him. Zoro's oily hand disappeared behind him. Sanji couldn't see what Zoro was doing, but the expression of pure pleasure twisting his face told Sanji enough. He sucked in a sharp breath, knowing what was going to happen next. 

Zoro shifted forward, grasped Sanji's cock, and lowered himself down onto it with a few rocking strokes. A curse tumbled from Sanji's lips at the tightness and heat surrounding his cock. "Fuck." 

A corner of Zoro's lips curved in self-satisfaction. "Yeah." 

Sanji's hands found Zoro's hips, and Zoro looked down at Sanji as if he were the last bit of sake in the world, before he started to rock. The pleasure was exquisite, better than any woman, which was saying a lot.   Sanji's world was centered around the feeling of Zoro fucking himself on Sanji's cock. Sanji pressed his heels into the bed, thrusting upward as Zoro moved down. Zoro's own gratification was on full display. His hands splayed on Sanji's chest, using him for support as he rode Sanji into oblivion. The last coherent thought Sanji had was: why had they waited so long? 

Zoro was still hard and desperate after Sanji had come, and Sanji used his leg strength to flip their positions. Zoro squawked inelegantly, landing on his back with his knees still above Sanji's hips. Sanji's cock had remained seated within Zoro. The new position was arousing as fuck, but Sanji needed a few minutes to recover and Zoro needed Sanji. 

Sanji pulled free with a slightly amusing squelch and slithered down the bed until he was face to Zoro's crotch. He engulfed Zoro's hard cock with his mouth, giving Zoro the pleasure Sanji knew he liked.  Sanji found the task empowering, knowing that Zoro was vulnerable with Sanji's teeth right there. Sanji had also discovered he was an excellent cock sucker and he could turn Zoro into more of a gibbering idiot than usual in a very short amount of time. 

A series of grunts and expletives preceded Zoro's clenching of Sanji's hair. Sanji pulled off and used his hand to stroke Zoro into completion.  Zoro came on his belly, matting the green tangle of curls at his groin. At Zoro's pleased exhalation, Sanji pressed a kiss on Zoro's inner thigh.  Zoro gazed at him through half-lidded eyes, satisfaction slackening his features. 

With a light prompting, Sanji crawled back up the bed and settled over Zoro. He folded his hands on Zoro's broad chest and rested his chin on the back of them. Soon, he'd want to fuck Zoro again, and smoke a cigarette, but at the moment he was content to lie there with Zoro's fingers tracing absent patterns on his back. 

"Zoro?" 

"Hn?" 

"How do you feel about asparagus?" 

 

**End**

**End Series**


End file.
